If I could say I love You
by Kai-chan Akiyama
Summary: YAOI. It’s normal to have feelings for your friends, stranger to have them for your rivals and just plain weird to have them for someone you barely know but emotions rule our lives...LEMONS. COMPLETE. BONUS CHAP. ADDED.
1. Providence

_Disclaimer_: Kairan Akiyama is not the owner YGO, that title belongs to Kazuki Takahashi (lucky bastard). Arigatou-hamster to Raven-san for beta-ing.

"…" – talking

_italics_ – thoughts

… – emphasized

/…/ – hikari to yami

_/italics/_ – yami to hikari

-_italics_- – song lyrics (all songs are from "Fallen" CD by _Evanescence_)

**"..." **– flashback (Chap. 7 and 8)

Enjoy the ride.

If I could say "I love You"

**CHAPTER ONE: **Providence

**SETO**

"Yuug, come on, we're gonna be late to class," Jou said, trying to get his best friend's attention.

"You're worried about being late to class?" Yuugi asked, smiling a little. "This is new… what's brought on this sudden interest in education?"

"My old man," Jou grumbled, making a fist and a shadow crossing his face for a second. "He says if I don't shape up, he's kicking me out."

"You know you could live with me and Grandpa if he ever did kick you out, Jou," Yuugi replied.

"I know, but see," Jou began. "This is more of a pride thing. I wanna shut him up for a while." Jou grinned his trademark grin. "And the only way to do that is to study and behave."

I saw my cue. "Like a good puppy," I said smoothly, crossing in front of both of them. I usually focused my attention on Yuugi, but Jou was more… attractive. "Putting your tail between your legs so soon? And class hasn't even started yet." I chuckled softly as I strode ahead of them, reaching my desk and people watching.

I spotted the latest male model wannabe, Ryuuji Otogi. He was easy on the eyes; slightly tanned skin, long black hair in a ponytail and mesmerizing emerald eyes, but he wasn't my puppy. _My puppy?_ I shook that thought away, looking to Otogi's right. The quiet British kid, Ryou Bakura; another pretty face. He had somewhat pale skin, silver white hair and chocolate brown eyes; an innocent teddy bear. I snorted; it's always the quiet ones you have to look out for. Ahead of Ryou was Yuugi's only girl friend, Anzu Mazaki. I snorted again, she's such a bitch, always babbling about "friendship this" and "togetherness that"; it's sickening. She had looks, though, you couldn't deny that: peach skin, light brown hair and sky blue eyes. Hiroto Honda sat on her left, his obscene haircut that could stab someone if given enough force. He was rather ordinary looking: lightly tanned skin, brown hair and brown eyes; boring. Katsuya Jonouchi sat ahead of Honda and was, in my opinion, a better show to watch. _Wait; where did that come from? _But I couldn't really help it; Jou was special, to an extent. Lightly tanned skin, far better shine than Honda's, somewhat unruly golden locks and honey brown eyes; Jou was a masterpiece. Not saying that Yuugi himself wasn't a piece of work; whatever high power created him must've been on a high of some kind: he was somewhat pale like Ryou, but his hair was a complete abstract thought: it looked like a hand in the high-five position or one of those old-fashioned Chinese fans, spreading out like a peacock's tail with just as many colors: the outer boundary was magenta, the rest black and his bangs were a sunlight yellow, and magenta eyes wide like Mokuba's dark blue eyes. I was surrounded.

Jou got my attention; he was talking again, no doubt bragging about something or other. "And POW, Kaiba was out cold!"

Well, that had to stop. I shifted in my seat, reaching inside my desk and bringing out my latest reading exploit. "Even in your dreams, you couldn't take me down, Puppy," I said like an aside, but loud enough for them to hear. I smirked inwardly when Jou's face got the flustered red he always turns when I talk to him. _Here he comes, trying to make himself feel important._

Jou sauntered over to my desk and slammed his hands upon it, rattling it. "Listen, Kaiba," Jou began, his voice a little louder than it should be. "No one was even talkin' to ya, so just mind your own business!"

"No, but you were talking about me, and it's very rude to talk about your master," I replied, making sure not to look up at him, I might actually get him angry.

Jou made a quiet feral sound and slumped back to his desk, grumbling in that wonderful New York accent of his. _Wonderful? I know it's unique, but "wonderful"?_

"Just leave it alone, Jou," Yuugi said trying to comfort him.

"You're right, Yuug," Jou replied, putting his hands behind his back. "He's not worth."

Not worth it? That couldn't go unchecked. Before I could do anything about the insult, the teacher came in; another newbie. "Class, your assignments on the Arthurian legends will be due next week, and I know how you love to pick you own partners, but I'm doing it for you!"

The class groaned; murmurs of "Dammit" and "Not again" circling around the room. Personally, as long as I didn't get Anzu, it wouldn't be so bad.

"Okay," Sensei said, regaining the class's attention. "Let's see…" He looked through two folders simultaneously. "Yuugi Mutou, you'll be paired with Ryou Bakura, and you'll be researching King Arthur; Katsuya Jonouchi and Seto Kaiba, you two will research Merlin..."

Jou groaned loudly from his desk. "Seto Kaiba?" he moaned. "Just my luck."

_My thoughts exactly, Puppy; just my luck._

**-x-**

**JOU**

_Fate is just screwing me today, I can feel it._ I sat my desk, my head in my hands. "This isn't fair, Yuug," I whisper over to him. "First my old man gets on my case about my grades, and now I have to work with Kaiba." I sighed loudly. "Fate is just screwing me today, you know that?"

"Well, look at the bright side, Jou," Yuugi said. "At least Kaiba has to work with you too. Maybe you two might get along."

"Feh," I snorted, looking over to the bane of my existence. He's one of those pretty boys; lightly tanned skin, mahogany brown hair, dark ice blue eyes; am I drooling?

He saw me looking at him and averted his eyes; was that a slight hint of red on his cheeks? I grinned evilly; this could be fun after all. The bell rang and Kaiba walked over to my desk, holding his suitcase at his side. "My house at six, Puppy," he said coldly. "The faster this is done, the better." He walked away so quickly that I could catch a faint scent of his cologne. It smelled like vanilla and cinnamon.

"Whatever, Kaiba," I said to his back. "Just make sure you have some snacks out when I get there!"

He waved his hand at me, looking he was telling me to shut up, or maybe that he'd have more than snacks out. _Where did that come from!_ "Lunch time, Yuug," I said, trying to get my mind off Kaiba. "Let's get there before the decent food is gone."

**-x-**

I looked at my watch; 6:15, not too bad. I rang the doorbell and was surprised when it opened so quickly. "Hey, Mokuba," I said smiling. He's not as bad as his brother, so Kaiba must be doing something right with raising this kid. Mokuba had darker skin than Seto did, but just by a little. His hair was long and unruly, a dark bluish black, but his eyes look kinda like Yuugi's only dark blue. "Kaiba home?"

"He's in his study," Mokuba replied, pulling his backpack on his shoulder. "He's gonna be pissed when you get up there, you're late." Mokuba turned to the stairway and shouted, "Seto, I'm going over to Brian's now!" before heading over to the limo. "Just go upstairs, you can't miss his study." Mokuba winked at me then got in the limo, leaving me alone with his big brother.

_Oh God, this won't be pretty._ I walked up the stairs and tried to figure out which way to go first. Before I even started, I heard muffled music coming from one of the farthest rooms in the left wing, so I headed down there.

_-How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb-_

I stopped at the door closest to the end of the hallway, a faint blue glow coming from beneath the door. I leaned against the door, trying to hear better.

_-Without a soul  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home-_

The door opened suddenly and I fell at his feet in surprise. "Hi, Kaiba," I chuckled, trying to cover my embarrassment.

_-Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become-_

"You're late, Puppy," he said matter-of-factly. He walked over to his CD player and turned the music off, also canceling out the blue and silver lava lamp. "Sixteen minutes late, unacceptable." He turned his computer on, dropping into his computer chair. He pointed his thumb at his bed and I saw a small bowl with fruit in it. "There's your snack. Let's get to work."

I finally got off the floor and nervously sat on Seto's bed. _What's wrong with me, it's not like he's gonna turn his chair around and pounce me._

Seto whirled around so suddenly I was afraid he would pounce me. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Hmm?" I made a question noise from behind an apple.

"Pull the other chair over, I'm not doing this alone, Puppy," he explained, pointing to a chair close to the door.

I made a face at him once he faced his computer again and got the chair, sitting it on his left. "So, we have that Merlin guy, right?" I asked, tearing into an orange.

"Yes, that 'Merlin guy'," Seto said, mocking me. He pulled up a website and started reading aloud.

Well, sweet as Seto's voice is, I was too tired and bored to really pay attention. I think I went to sleep.

**-x-**

**SETO**

I stopped for a second. _What the…_ He fell asleep. I looked at my watch; it's barely 6:30. I sighed loudly and moved the bowl off my bed and picked up Jou, putting him on my bed. No point in waking up uncomfortable, he'd think I was a bad host. I turned my CD player back on, my lava lamp coming back to life as well.

_-Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me  
To life-_

I pushed one of his blonde strands from his face, getting a better look at him. Jou looks so cute when he's asleep.

_-Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become-_

I caressed his face gently and breathed in his scent; he smelled like honey. I moved myself from his face and settled beside him. If I woke up first, I'd have something beautiful to look at.

_-ring me to life  
I've been living a lie...There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life-_


	2. Concern

_Disclaimer_: Kairan Akiyama is not the owner YGO, that title belongs to Kazuki Takahashi (lucky bastard). Arigatou-hamster to Raven-san for beta-ing.

"…" – talking

_italics_ – thoughts

… – emphasized

/…/ – hikari to yami

_/italics/_ – yami to hikari

-_italics_- – song lyrics (all songs are from "Fallen" CD by _Evanescence_)

"**..." **– flashback (Chap. 7 and 8)

Enjoy the ride.

If I could say "I love You"

**CHAPTER TWO: **Concern

**YUUGI**

I showed up at Ryou's around 6:30 and we got to work right away, but it felt like he was upset. "And you're sure nothing's wrong," I repeated, looking at him from behind a library book.

"Yes, Yuugi, I'm fine," Ryou smiled, stopping in his notes to stretch.

_I know you are._ _What was that? _/Yami, you've been awfully quiet./

_/The Middle Ages are boring; you should scrap the assignment and do one on Ancient Egypt./_

I laughed a little. /I wish I could, but you know I can't./

I blinked as long fingers snapped in front of me. "You still in there?" Ryou chuckled.

"Yeah," I smiled, regaining my focus. "Just checking up on Yami."

"It's sweet the way you two care about each other," Ryou said softly, looking back at his notes. "Me and Bakura…"

"Ryou, something is wrong." I moved from his desk and sat beside him on his bed. "Come on, you can tell me."

"It's just, well…" Ryou stuttered, his cheeks turning a pale red. He reached around his neck and removed his Millennium Ring from its resting place, and positioning it on his pillow. "Yuugi…"

I nodded in understanding, shakily removing my own Item, the Millennium Puzzle and laying it beside Ryou's Ring. I looked up at Ryou expectantly, waiting for him to continue.

"You see, you and Yami care for each other, like brothers or something more," Ryou began, grasping the sheets between his clenched fists. "But Bakura, well… he doesn't care; at all. I mean, he cares for my body's well being, but that's because if something happened to me, he'd be trapped in the Ring, but that's all I am to him: a vessel and slave."

I tried to interrupt before that got where I thought it was going. "Ryou…"

"He has a body now, but still…" Ryou didn't look at me. "He doesn't care for me, not like I want him to."

I felt my eyes widen without my permission. "Like you want him…"

"I love my yami, Yuugi," Ryou said, almost flatly. "I love him like a bird loves to sing, like the air smells after a spring rain; I want to make him happy, but… he's just too damn insensitive!"

I put my hand on Ryou's shoulder. "Haven't you told him?"

"I try to!" Ryou got up and started pacing around his room, waving his hands about. "He's very clever, but he's thick-headed." He sighed and fell on his bed in exhaustion. "I don't know what to do."

"Just talk to him," I said optimistically.

"You can't just talk to Bakura," Ryou sighed, rolling over to his stomach. "He's too forceful, y'know? Like one night, he comes back from who-knows-where, mumbling about "wasn't worth it" and slides into my bed, waking me up and "wanting to cuddle". He just wanted to have sex."

I knew my voice was going to sound shaky. "Ryou, has Bakura…"

His face turned an interesting shade of red, I couldn't ask him, but I had to know.

**-x-**

**RYOU**

My face started to turn an interesting shade of red, I couldn't tell Yuugi, but I knew I had to tell him something. "It's nothing like that, Yuugi," I reassured him, wearing one of my false smiles. "He hasn't tried anything like that." _But we both know it's a lie, don't we? They way you're looking at me, we both know. _"This paper isn't going to write itself, you know," I chuckled, replacing my Ring and handing Yuugi his Puzzle. I looked at my watch. "It's almost seven; your grandfather's probably wondering what's keeping you."

"Good point," Yuugi smiled, I could tell he was happy to have the subject changed. "You come over my house tomorrow and we'll work some more, okay?"

Before I could say anything, Yuugi leaned over and gave me a small kiss on the cheek before tearing off. I sat there, my hand to my cheek and resisting the urge to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't asleep. _Did Yuugi really just…_I couldn't think about that anymore, Bakura would be hungry when he finally did come home, so I had to get dinner started. I put my school supplies away; for some reason, one of Bakura's buttons is my school work. After making sure my room was Bakura-proof, I went into the kitchen and started work on my easiest meal: spaghetti. I pulled out everything I needed and started humming to myself, the humming soon evolving into singing; and I was oblivious to Bakura's ninja-worthy entrance.

_- I tried to kill the pain,_

_But only brought more.  
I lay dying,  
And I'm pouring  
crimson regret, and betrayal._

I'm dying,  
Praying,  
Bleeding,   
And screaming.

Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?

My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation.  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation.-

I felt him wrap his arms around my waist but I wasn't startled until he whispered, "Konban wa, my little nightingale."

"Bakura!" I gasped loudly, dropping more noodles than I meant into the boiling water. "You scared me!"

"I see, hikari," he replied, running his hands through my hair. He says 'hikari' like a swear, always with a hint of contempt or some underlying significance I don't want to understand. "Spaghetti again? I'm not Italian."

_Just exasperating._ "Well, do you want to cook?" I asked, smiling innocently.

Bakura spun me from facing the stove to him, which was like looking in a dark mirror. "I'd sooner kiss the Pharaoh's feet than try cooking," he replied, wrinkling his nose in discuss. "Just put something different in the sauce." He kissed my forehead then slumped onto the couch, channel surfing.

_He's in a good mood, this might work out._ I reached into the cupboard and brought out more ingredients, changing the song I was humming.

**-x-**

**BAKURA**

"_Do you want to cook?"_ I snorted when I found Jeopardy. _What kind of stupid question was that; I'm a tomb robber, not an Iron Chef groupie._ "Nothing's on!" I called to Ryou.

"Try Nickelodeon!"

"I'd rather not," I grunted in replied.

"Simpsons is on," Ryou said helpfully. "14; tell me what's happening."

"It's a good one," I answered, becoming more comfortable on the couch. "The one when Homer tries to make a grill."

"Turn it up," Ryou called from the kitchen.

If there's one thing we have in common, it's our love of The Simpsons. I turned it up; it was just when Homer got the English version of the directions covered in cement. I laughed at his "le grill" line; I love this show. I moved on the couch so Ryou could watch with me and we spent the next twenty or so minutes watching insanity. We reluctantly got off the couch and stumbled into the kitchen, ready for dinner. "What did you put in this?" I asked as I ate some. "It's something new."

"I put something different in the sauce, just like you wanted," Ryou answered. "If you want to find out what it is, you can spend all next week trying to find it." He swallowed some spaghetti then continued. "As of tonight, I retire from the kitchen for a full week."

"What?" I stand up, pushing myself up using the table. "You can't just go on strike!"

"Why not? I'm tired of cooking and cleaning and everything all the time, it's about time you did something around the house," Ryou replied calmly.

"So something is everything," I retorted.

"For one week," he said coolly. He finished eating then walked over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Good luck with the dishes, yami."

I watched him confidently saunter back to his room, going back to studying, no doubt. _Don't worry, Ryou; I've got your number. You won't escape that easily, believe me._


	3. Disorder

_Disclaimer_: Kairan Akiyama is not the owner YGO, that title belongs to Kazuki Takahashi (lucky bastard). Arigatou-hamster to Raven-san for beta-ing.

"…" – talking

_italics_ – thoughts

… – emphasized

/…/ – hikari to yami

_/italics/_ – yami to hikari

-_italics_- – song lyrics (all songs are from "Fallen" CD by _Evanescence_)

"**..." **– flashback (Chap. 7 and 8)

Enjoy the ride.

If I could say "I love You"

**CHAPTER THREE: **Disorder

**MOKUBA**

I opened the door slowly and crept in quietly. _Yeah, into my own house._ It was 11:35; I should've been home hours ago. I made it past the servant's rooms, so they were either asleep or doing something else… ew. I was extremely careful when going past Seto's room, which I call the Dragon's Lair when he's really mad, which has been more often ever since the whole Battle City thing. I hoped he'd be asleep by now, and that'd I'd be under the radar until the morning; no such luck. Not only was his music loud and his lava lamp sending out freakishly cool visuals, he called me in. I shivered suddenly, not a good sign. _I'm dead. _I almost made a run for my room, but thought better of if; it's always better to hear Seto when it's now, rather than after he's had time to think. I opened the door, exposing myself to whatever he was listening to and crept over to his bed. "Hi, Seto. I know you're mad at me for coming home late, but…" I stopped; he was asleep.

Seto was wrapped up in his sheets, again. He was moaning a bit in his sleep, like he had been for the past few days now, I think Yuugi's defeating him again has done something to his psyche.

I just stood there for a while, afraid that if I moved, he'd wake up, but that if I stood there long enough, he'd wake up. I decided to play my trump card: the _"I fell asleep waiting for you, big brother"_ pose; I needed a chair. I was about to go over to his computer when I noticed it… _What the heck!_ Another body in my brother's bed; this was new. I tiptoed over to the other side of the bed and moved the sheet a little. "Jou!"

**-x-**

**JOU**

I heard someone say my name, that's what woke me up. "What the… hey, Mokuba," I mumbled, still kinda out of it. _Mokuba?_ You know how they say a little light flashes on in your head; well, mine was the radiant light of a lighthouse up close and personal. "Mokuba? What are you doing in my house?"

"I think the better question is," Mokuba answered, trying not to smile. "What are you during in my brother's bed?"

_BED? _I jumped out of Seto's bed, getting twisted in the sheets hanging from my side and falling on my face. _Déjà vu. _"This didn't happen," I said, looking up at Mokuba. He tried to look concerned but I could tell he fought off a smirk; know-nothing-know-it-all. "It's not what you think."

"I'm not thinking it's anything, Jou," Mokuba replied sweetly; a little too sweetly. That suppressed smirk was putting up a good fight. "Maybe you should just go; I'll tell Seto you said bye."

"Yeah, whatever," I replied, pulling myself from out the sheets. After making sure I didn't leave anything, I calmly walked out of Seto's study and down the steps. Once I was sure Mokuba couldn't see me, I ran off like a bat out of Hell.

**-x-**

**SETO**

I could faintly hear my CD player in my sleep, still song #2. _I really have to do something about my CD player._ I rolled over; maybe I could fall asleep again. _But isn't Jou still here? He might not be awake yet, and for those precious moments before he does, he'll be mine._ I twisted out from beneath my sheets a bit and slowly opened my eyes to look at Jou.

"Hi, big brother."

"Mokuba!" I sounded surprised; too surprised, he'd notice. I sat up, trying to regain my composure. "Mokuba, what are you doing in here?"

"Expecting someone else, big brother?" Mokuba said sweetly; a little too sweetly. "Jou left a while a go, you were still asleep." Mokuba reached over me and got my CD player remote, turning the sound off. "Do I want to know about this?"

"There's nothing to know about," I answered, trying to be honest. I got out of bed and changed into sleepwear, my navy blue boxers. Mokuba was sprawled over my bed like a dead body when I came back. "Can I help you?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Mokuba replied, moving over so I could sit on my bed. "You've been… distracted for quite a while, Seto. I think you're suffering from sexual frustration."

"What!" _Is this my little brother talking? _"Mokuba, what are you…"

"I'm taking psych. in school, Seto," Mokuba replied mater-of-factly. "I know what I'm talking about. Seto, did you know that most boys your age either have a girlfriend and have sex on a regular basis or pick up girls at clubs? Some even have to mastur –"

"Who's teaching this class you're taking?" I interrupted, not liking where this was going.

"That doesn't matter," Mokuba parried. "This is about you, remember? Let's face it, you don't have too many friends and you'd be a recluse if you had your way. I'm going to start giving you lessons."

"Lessons on what?" _This conversation is getting weirder by the second._

"On how to be friendly," Mokuba smiled. "Class starts tomorrow." He hugged me and headed to the door.

I just sat there confused for a second when I had the impulse to look at my watch. "Mokuba, it's 11:55…"

"See you in the morning, Seto!"

He was already gone. I lied on my bed, staring up at my ceiling. _Maybe Mokuba's right; I need to at least try to be friendly, or I could just act like I'm trying, same difference._ I rolled over and turned my music back on, trying to drift back to sleep. _Who could I try to be friends with… probably Yuugi and his little clan. _I closed my eyes as I pictured them and stopped on him.

_-Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead_

All of this I, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die hereThere must be something more  
Bring me to life-_

Maybe I could really try to be Jou's friend. Maybe his friend and more.


	4. Entertainment

_Disclaimer_: Kairan Akiyama is not the owner YGO, that title belongs to Kazuki Takahashi (lucky bastard). Arigatou-hamster to Raven-san for beta-ing.

"…" – talking

_italics_ – thoughts

… – emphasized

/…/ – hikari to yami

_/italics/_ – yami to hikari

-_italics_- – song lyrics (all songs are from "Fallen" CD by _Evanescence_)

"**..." **– flashback (Chap. 7 and 8)

**-x-**

_Arigatou_-hamsters, sugoi! I know I said they're only yo the first five reviews, but it's only two more, ne?

**seto'swifey**: First review, thank you so much!

**Sacred Phoenix Of Nephyts**: I hope you like where this goes.

**ChibiveggiethePuppyshipper**: There's five more chapter after this one. Are you still reading?

**M.S.K**: I usually update on Tuesdays, so check then for updates/new posts. Thank for the review.

**ShadowsTakeMeAway**: Yes, the lemons are later. You guys have to wait. XP. And I noticed the puppy-mutt-dog thing after I already typed it up, but it was typed in 2005 and no one made a big deal about it. shrugs shoulders I don't know, maybe he just likes the sound of "puppy" better in this. I hope you like the next two chapters too!

**markyc58**: I think I wrote this way because it bothered me how you only saw through at least two or three characters in most stories. I might write like this again, but not at the moment.

**smoondigiboy**: Thank you, I hope you think the rest is "soo good."

**-x-**

Enjoy the ride.

If I could say "I love You"

**CHAPTER FOUR: **Entertainment

**YUUGI**

"Well, how'd it go?" It was the next day at school, lunch time, and I sat over with Ryou. "Come on, I want details."

"Better than I expected, actually" Ryou replied, munching on a sandwich. "He did the dishes last night and he didn't give me any problems this morning."

"So why do you still look a bit upset?" I asked thoughtfully.

"Because he did the dishes last night and didn't give me any problems this morning," Ryou answered, a worried look on his face. "He's being too compliant; I know he's planning something." He pulled out a soda and twisted the top off. "I just don't know what. I wish I could get into his head somehow, or at least have a faint guess as to what he plans to do to me."

"Maybe Yami could find out," I offered. "I mean, they both run around unsupervised, maybe Yami will run into him sooner or later today."

"You'd really do that for me?" Ryou asked.

"Of course, Ryou," I smiled. "Anything to help a friend."

"Oh, thank you, Yuugi," Ryou shouted, hugging me so tight that I fell over. "Oh my…"

I think my cheeks were as red as his were, but I'm not sure anymore. All I know is he was on top of me, and well; I wasn't bothered by that at all.

**-x-**

**YAMI**

_People watching is under-rated._ A young woman was struggling to feed her baby; he was batting away the bottle, but he kept crying to be fed. A few feet away from her was a man talking on his cell phone when his suit case fell open, is that a gust of wind? I laughed a little; people are so stupid sometimes, not really knowing what they want until they already have it and want something else. I walked through at least two or three crowds of people before I got to my destination. I held a breath as I stared at it; Rainbow Paradise, the latest definition of cool.

Rainbow Paradise was a new building and one of the few I'd go to as of my own will: it was shaped like a pyramid and 'hieroglyphics' carved into the base walls. Rainbow Paradise was split into twelve different levels, the highest level being Crystal Point, which was in fact another pyramid. Each level was a Chamber, and each Chamber had its own color theme and layout. The door opened automatically as I stepped into the lobby, Chamber One. Chamber One had the look of a prison or what they assumed was an Egyptian dungeon; onyx walls, pillars with hieroglyphics engraved in them, I could've sworn there was a set of shackles and manacles near one of the corners. I walked to the elevator and pushed the button for Chamber Six, the dance club room. The door opened and I stepped into Chamber Six; it had the look of a rainforest, with 'ivy' crawling on the walls and 'trees' jutting out the floor for pole dancing. I sat at my usual booth; it looked like a violet lotus flower.

A waitress came over, dressed like an Amazon warrior. "What can I get you?" she asked in a bored tone.

"Is Kisa-san here?" I asked, matching her monotone expression.

"Moonstone? No, not yet," she answered.

"Well, when Kisa-san gets here," I began impatiently, "Could you send her this way?"

"Whatever; anything else?"

"A drink, please," I replied, my patience wearing thin. "Honey mint tea, if you have it."

"Whatever."

I sighed, almost happily as she left. _Damn waitress._ I went back to people watching, thoroughly amused. The lights were dim and flashing around, making it hard to see, but the dancers didn't really care. A few were doing more than dancing on the floor and I turned my nose up at them. One of the ones near the pole seemed really into what he was doing, he looked familiar, even. _Malik? I should've known…_ There he was, banging his partner like there was no tomorrow. "Hello, Malik," I said curtly, taking my tea from the waitress and looking at him from over my cup. Malik was quite a find; finely tanned skin, luscious platinum blonde hair, charismatic lavender eyes; no wonder he was one of the most popular workers at Rainbow Paradise. He came over to my booth once the song ended. "Hard at work, I see."

"This isn't my usual level," Malik smiled, sitting down. "You and the others should come by to Chamber Two."

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow. "And what's so special about Chamber Two?"

"It's the Aura cleansing room, where all the spiritualists go," Malik answered. "Aromatherapy, tarot card readings; the works."

"And why would I be interested in any of that?" I asked, sipping my tea.

"I give massages," Malik answered, his eyes locking with mine. He dropped his gaze to check his watch. "Oh, almost show time. Are you going to stick around?"

"Nothing better to do," I answered.

"Good," Malik smiled. I followed him with my eyes as he ran over to the back wall, going to the Dancers' Exit. I began people watching again and saw a flash of white. _Bakura?_ For a moment, I thought he was Ryou. I stood up and went over to a water lily. "Hello, Bakura."

Bakura clicked his teeth, obviously angered by my appearance.

I smirked. _It's about time I had some fun._

**-x-**

**BAKURA**

_Damn it to Hell._ "Hello, Pharaoh," I replied icily. "I'm in no mood for you today, so fuck off."

"When are you ever in a mood for me?" Yami smirked, sitting down.

_Bastard._ "Especially today, then," I retorted, turning away from him. He looks exactly like Yuugi, or was it the other way around? "Well, what do you want?"

"Gods, Bakura," Yami smiled. "You're not usually this angry, what's got you so upset?"

"It's Ryou," I heard myself saying. "He's gone on strike, if you want to call it that."

"Oh?" Yami asked. "Picket signs and chants?"

"Very funny," I sneered, obviously not amused. "He won't do anything around the house; I have to cook, and clean, and—" I stopped to make a cross between a growl and a roar. "It's exhausting. I never knew he had so much stuff to do all around the apartment."

"Maybe this is his subtle way of teaching you a lesson," Yami offered. "You should be more considerate of Ryou's feelings."

"Feelings," I mocked him. "Ha, how stupid. I have to do everything for a whole week, I'm sure your little Yuugi has something to do with this."

"Probably," Yami replied, drinking some of his tea. "I repeat; you should be more considerate of Ryou's feelings."

I snorted, drinking some more of my tea. "Leave me alone, Pharaoh."

Yami opened his mouth to lecture me more, but what lights there were suddenly went out. A spotlight appeared on the farthest wall and the Dancers' door opened, smoke flowing out of it and strange shadows dancing in its fog. All the other customers had taken a booth when, in a loud voice, someone announced, "Let the dance begin!"

_I know that voice… Malik?_

The smoke greatened and swept across the dance floor. Four men came in, carrying one of those Royal Boxes, you know, those ones that four men carry while whoever's in charge sits up pretty. The black lace curtains were closed, blocking the view of the being in the box. Scantly clad women in colorful clothes leapt about the room, waving scarves and tinkling with little bells around their wrists, ankles, and waists. A large puff of smoke exploded from the center of the room and the spotlight dropped on a beautiful woman wearing a silver white Ancient Grecian dress. Atop her river of onyx black hair sat golden band like a crown. She swayed to and fro as made her way across the dance floor, like a swan skimming over water and not deciding to land just then. She stopped near my booth and her midnight violet eyes stared into Yami's garnet ones. Both of them smiled for a swift, almost non-existent second and then she was gone, floating around the room again. She stopped in front of the caravan and reached a pale marble arm into the curtain, pulling a finely toned Egyptian from it.

_Oh Gods, it is Malik. _

Yami chuckled softly. "You've never seen the floor show, have you?"

"I make it a habit not to," I answered dryly.

"Well, prepare to be entertained," Yami smiled. "Malik is quite a dancer; he'll get your mind off anything that's bothering you."

"It's his dancing that's bothering me," I said, my eyes following him like a cat's tracking a bird. I snorted and stood to go, but Yami reached out and grabbed my hand. "What, Pharaoh?" I growled.

"Stay," Yami stated.

"And why should I?" I asked, not too happy being caught like that.

"Because I asked you to," was all he said.

Something about the way he said that, like he was alone… I don't know why I did it, but I did… I stayed.


	5. Altercation

_Disclaimer_: Kairan Akiyama is not the owner YGO, that title belongs to Kazuki Takahashi (lucky bastard). Arigatou-hamster to Raven-san for beta-ing.

"…" – talking

_italics_ – thoughts

… – emphasized

/…/ – hikari to yami

_/italics/_ – yami to hikari

-_italics_- – song lyrics (all songs are from "Fallen" CD by _Evanescence_)

"**..." **– flashback (Chap. 7 and 8)

Enjoy the ride.

If I could say "I love You"

**CHAPTER FIVE: **Altercation

**JOU**

"Honda, you mean to tell me you were on the computer all night and couldn't find anything about Lancelot?" I saw Otogi lower his head unto his desk and think about pounding himself senseless with it. "You idiot, did you try a web search?"

"I told you my computer was broken, but you were too busy checking out your reflection all night!" Honda shouted back at him, his eye doing that twitchy thing it does.

"Guys, chill out," Yuugi said, looking up from a manga. "You have all this week to work on the project."

_This week, I forgot it is due next week._ I looked over at Seto, who had his head down as he wrote furiously on his paper. Seto had a weird way of writing, he'd slump over his desk and lean on his paper, like he was afraid it'd run away. Then he'd sit up like he had a pole connected to his back, look over what he'd written, then slump over again. Queer habit. "Uh, Seto, what do you have there?" I walked over, trying to sound interested and bored at the same time.

"Our project, Puppy," he answered without looking up. "Unlike the other morons in this class that will only work on it when they get home, I'd rather like to have some free time on my hands."

"'Rather like'? Who talks like that anymore?" I laughed.

"I do," Seto replied, looking up this time.

I think I froze in his glare, but not because I was scared shitless; even though that's kinda true. Ever notice when you're fighting someone you have a crush on, but you both kinda hate each other's guts at that moment, and you're so close to each other as you yell that in that moment when you stop and stare into each other's eyes, you've never noticed how beautiful they were until that very moment? Those are the moments when your stupidity reaches an all-time high. "I think I love you."

"Excuse me!" Seto's sapphire eyes widened. He almost fell out of his chair too, I think. "What!"

"I didn't say anything." We both knew I was lying, not to mention my whole body turned lobster red. "I didn't say anything, forget about it." I sat down and tried not to think about anything until the end of the day. But everyone knows just because you don't think about it, that only makes it happen again, only worse.

**-x-**

I was walking with Yuugi and Ryou when he pulled up; just out of nowhere. _Bastard_. "Kaiba, what do you want?"

"Get your ass in the car," Seto answered, opening the passenger side.

"And if I don't want to?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Then I'll resort to force," Seto replied coolly, unbuckling his seat belt. "I don't want to lay you out on the sidewalk, Puppy. Now get in here before I kick your ass."

"Like you'll really touch me," I dared, dropping my backpack in front of Yuugi. I opened my arms, giving Seto better access. "Take your best shot, Mr. Kaiba."

Seto got out of his limo and got in my face.

I still can't believe he did it.

**-x-**

**SETO**

I smiled; smiled as Jou found the ground the hard way. Normally, I punch with my right, but he knows that and would've seen it coming. My left hook knocked Jou into Yuugi and Ryou, but they regained their balance before all three of them went down like a house of cards. "Sure you want my best shot, Jou?" I asked, smirking.

"Kaiba, that was uncalled for!" Yuugi cried, glaring at me.

"You could've really hurt him," Ryou added, throwing his own glare.

"Please," I snorted. "That mutt can take care of himself."

"That's right, Kaiba."

Jou launched himself out of Yuugi and Ryou's grip and got me square in the jaw with his right hook. I fell back against my limo, caught off guard. I touched my wound, surprised I wasn't bleeding. "Feel better?" I asked.

"No," Jou answered, picking up his backpack. "But better enough to get some work done." Jou hugged Yuugi and gave Ryou his grin. "I'll call you when I get home, Yuug." He got into my limo and put his seat belt on. "Later."

I nodded to Yuugi and Ryou and entered my limo, giving the driver the OK. "Don't make such a scene next time, Puppy."

"When are you going to stop calling me that?" Jou asked, nursing his cheek.

"When I find a more fitting name for you, Puppy," I answered. We sat in silence for about five minutes before I spoke again. "So what was that about?"

"What?" Jou asked, a half-way peeled banana in his mouth; Jou found the snack bar.

"What you said, during class," I explained. "You… you said you thought you loved me. What was that about?"

"You're delusional," Jou replied, finishing off a second banana. "Why would I say something like that?"

_Why indeed, Jonouchi,_ I thought. _I'll figure you out, Jou. Until I do, you'd better watch yourself, because I won't stop._

**-x-**

**YUUGI**

Ryou and I watched Seto's limo pull away. "That was strange," I said to break the silence. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"We should work on our project," Ryou suggested. "But if you have something else in mind…"

I could've sworn Ryou's cheeks had a faint tint of rouge. "Well, Yami's been talking about this club called Rainbow Paradise. Let's check it out."

"I don't know…" Ryou began.

"It'll be fun, I promise," I reassured Ryou. I winked and hugged his shoulders. "Come on, please Ryou?" I smiled sweetly and nuzzled against his hair, taking in his scent; he smells like strawberries. _I want to stay like this_.

"Are you going to let go?"

I came out of my trance and released Ryou blushing like crazy. "So, do you want to go?"

"Yes, it'll be fun," Ryou smiled. "Just warn me the next time you plan to hug me like that."

"Right," I smiled. "Let's go."

**-x-**

It was 7:15 when we got to Rainbow Paradise. We went up to the front desk and looked over the level chart. "This is our first visit… could you suggest a level to go to?"

"Well, two cuties like you would be great in Chamber Ten," a familiar voice cooed.

"Otogi!" Ryou and I gasped together. "You work at Rainbow Paradise?"

"Who wouldn't want to," Otogi began, smiling. "This place is awesome. But seriously; Chamber Ten would kill to have guys like you."

"Just what exactly is in Chamber Ten?" Ryou asked nervously.

"Chamber Ten's the Red Room," Otogi answered, smirking deviously. He pulled Ryou closer and whispered something in his ear. I don't know what Otogi said, but Ryou's cheeks began to glow red. "But if you'd rather not… Chamber Six is your best bet. The music's awesome, the floor show is to die for, and the atmosphere is exotic." He pointed to the elevator. "Just press the teal-green button and there you go. Have fun guys; Rainbow Paradise is a great place for a first date."

"Date?" I repeated. I could feel my cheeks getting hot. "We're not on a date, Otogi. We're just seeing what Yami keeps talking about."

"Right," Otogi smiled. "Yami's in there somewhere, and I think I saw Bakura too, but anyway." Otogi winked and smiled again. "Good luck, Ryou."

"What'd he mean by that?" I asked as we got into the elevator. I pushed the button Otogi pointed out and rocked on my heels and toes. "Well?"

"You know how Otogi is, Yuugi," Ryou replied. "He fools around, nothing serious."

"Uh-huh." I felt my eyes get wider once we stepped out from the elevator. _I think I understand why Yami always comes here_. "Whoa, this is only one room?"

"Don't ask what's in Chamber Ten," Ryou whispered.

We walked around, bumping into couples dancing and some doing a little more. We passed a violet lotus flower booth and I did a double take. "Hey Yami," I smiled. That's when I saw the other person in the booth. The other person in Yami's lap. "Bakura!"


	6. Metamorphosis

_Disclaimer_: Kairan Akiyama is not the owner YGO, that title belongs to Kazuki Takahashi (lucky bastard). Arigatou-hamster to Raven-san for beta-ing.

"…" – talking

_italics_ – thoughts

… – emphasized

/…/ – hikari to yami

_/italics/_ – yami to hikari

-_italics_- – song lyrics (all songs are from "Fallen" CD by _Evanescence_)

"**..." **– flashback (Chap. 7 and 8)

Enjoy the ride.

If I could say "I love You"

**CHAPTER SIX: **Metamorphosis

**MOKUBA**

I paced in my bedroom, braiding and unbraiding my hair as I thought. _I have to tell him tonight_. "Seto, hurry up!" I shouted. He and Jou had been working on their project since 7:05. I'm happy he's getting along with someone, Jou of all people; but I know something's off. "Seto, I need to talk to you," I said, knocking on the door. "Seto, let me in." I opened the door and ran to Seto's computer chair. "Nii-san, we need to talk. Now."

"Mokuba, now isn't really a good time," Seto answered, typing away as usual.

"Now is the best time," I replied. I sat beside Jou on my brother's bed. "Seto, listen to me."

He didn't even bother to turn away from his monitor. "I'm listening."

"Seto," I began, my hands going crazy in my lap. "Seto, I'm gay."

At that moment, I saw my brother see me for the very first time.

**-x-**

**MALIK**

I still can't believe that he called me over; he's never done that before. I got onto my cycle and left, leaving a note for Rashid and Isis, telling them where I'd be. My destination was within sight when my cell phone went off. "What?" I barked, killing my cycle's engine. "This better be good."

"We're swamped in Chamber Two, Malik," I heard Kisamaki say. "We really need your help."

"I can't, Kisa-san," I replied. "I'm supposed to see –"

"I'll lend you my handcuffs."

"Give me five minutes, all right?" I answered, warming my cycle up. I hung up before she could answer and pulled up into the driveway. I threw down my helmet and whipped out the spare key he gave me. I heard him shouting and ran upstairs, preparing myself for the worst.

"You hid it from me!"

"I'm pretty sure I was obvious, I just told you."

"So you've been lying to me then. What am I supposed to say to you, Mokuba? Tell me what I'm supposed to say."

"Tell me it's okay, Seto. Tell me that I'm still your little brother and that you still love me."

I'd never seen Mokuba like this; he was so upset. I went over to him and hugged him close. "I don't hurt him, Seto," I said. "If that's why you don't trust me –"

"Just get out."

The gravity of those three words hit Mokuba like the lightning of a Blue Eyes. I don't think Seto heard what he whispered as he ran out, tears streaming down his face. But I didn't need to think; the look on Seto's face was enough, he was alabaster white. I went after Mokuba and felt his shaking arms wrap around my waist as I tore off the Kaiba estate. We rode in silence, but I still heard Mokuba's hushed message clear as day.

"I hate you, Seto."

**-x-**

**SETO**

_I can't believe he said it_. I fell into my chair, dazed. He really said it… I stared at my hands, self-doubt taking control._ If he hadn't left, would I have hit him? Would I have really hit him?_ I closed my eyes, like the answer was flashing in front of me. _What have I done…what have I become?_

"Seto, you okay?"

_Oh yeah, the puppy's here_. I straightened up and tried to regain my composure. "I'm fine."

"Bullshit." Jou moved from the center of my bed to the edge, sitting across from me. Your little brother just said he hated you. I'd die if Shizuka said anything like that to me." He leaned forward on his knees, trying to appear more forceful. "Look, we either talk about this big brother to big brother, or I can just back off and leave."

I moved to stand up. "I'll get the door."

"Don't bother," Jou said, standing up. "You're such a jerk, Seto."

"Wait." I was surprised that he actually stopped at the door. "You called me Seto… three times, really."

"I didn't notice," Jou replied.

"Bullshit." I stood up, stretching. "You want to talk? Fine, but not in here." I walked past him and headed for the Game Room.

"WHOA!" Jou gasped. "This is your Game Room?"

"Mokuba enjoys mindless flashing lights and artificial screams of pain." I sat in the chair by my chessboard and looked around the room. There were three televisions, each with a different game system. There were a few board games and one or two of Mokuba's stuffed toys, but nothing to go wild about. "So are we going to talk or are you going to play games?"

"Two birds with one stone," Jou answered, pulling out some Uno cards and shuffling through them. "Who deals?"

"I will, fork over the cards." I took the Uno cards from Jou and shuffled as he sat across from me. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Anything, really," Jou replied, catching the cards I dealt. "I mean, if you don't want to talk about –"

"I hate being lied to," I interrupted. I put down two skips, on red and the other one blue and a blue draw two. "Mokuba knows that, and he lied to me."

"Maybe he just couldn't tell you," Jou suggested, drawing two cards. "Look, are you mad at Mokuba because he's gay or because he lied to you?"

"I can't care less that he's gay," I answered, placing a wild. "Green. And I'm not made, I'm disappointed that he lied to me. I would have accepted Mokuba's homosexuality, I myself –" I stopped, that was too personal.

"You what?" Jou asked, putting down a green skip and a zero.

"Forget it," I said, using another draw two. "Your move."

"Just tell me," Jou said, putting down a red draw two. "It's not like I will think any less of you than I do now."

I wrinkled my nose as Jou smiled. "You really want to know, Puppy?" I asked, drawing four cards. "I'm gay."

"What!" Jou's honey-brown eyes widened. I think he almost fell out his chair. "Excuse me!"

"I like boys," I repeated, putting down two red skips, a green skip, and a wild draw four. "Blue."

"Challenge." Jou put his cards down, staring at my last two cards. "You have a green one."

"Do I now?"

"Yeah," Jou said, raising his eyes to mine.

"Alright, let's make this interesting," I suggested. "If I have a green card, I get to kiss you. If I don't, you can take whatever you want from me or my company."

"Um…okay," Jou accepted. He reached over to my hand and looked at my cards. His eyes opened wide as he saw my green skip. "Why you –"

My lips caught Jou's words. I felt him move against my lips, coming closer. _So you like it, huh?_ I deepened the kiss, moving one hand I had propped upon the table to run it through Jou's blonde hair. _So soft…_ I broke the kiss and ran a hand through my own hair, watching him breath heavily, his cheeks flushed. I smiled and caressed Jou's face. I kissed Jou again, pulling him across the table and into my arms. "I think I won."


	7. Itoshii Hito no Tame ni

_Disclaimer_: Kairan Akiyama is not the owner YGO, that title belongs to Kazuki Takahashi (lucky bastard). Arigatou-hamster to Raven-san for beta-ing.

"…" – talking

_italics_ – thoughts

… – emphasized

/…/ – hikari to yami

_/italics/_ – yami to hikari

-_italics_- – song lyrics (all songs are from "Fallen" CD by _Evanescence_)

"**..." **– flashback (Chap. 7 and 8)

**SHOUNEN-AI, WHEE!**

Enjoy the ride.

If I could say "I love You"

**CHAPTER SEVEN: **Itooshii Hito no Tame ni

**YUUGI**

"Ryou?" I stood outside his bathroom and knocked again. "Ryou, I know you're in there."

"Go away, I'm taking a shower."

I knocked again. "Ryou, open the door. And you're not taking a shower."

"Fine, just go away."

"Ryou…" I growled softly and knocked again. "Why won't you talk to me?"

"Because you look like him."

"What!" I just stood there, my eyes wide and my fist shaking. _He won't even look at me because of Yami! _I tried not to let my voice show my anger, but I knew I couldn't hide it. "I know you're mad at Yami for taking Bakura from you and Bakura for not noticing you, but you can't think of what you don't have, remember what you do. You have me, Ryou. I'm your friend, Ryou; I care about you…" I took a deep breath. "…and I… I love you."

The door opened and Ryou stood before me, his eyes shining with tears.

I still can't believe he did it.

**-x-**

**RYOU**

I don't know what I was thinking. I came out from the bathroom, hearing Yuugi's "I love you" in my head like a broken record. _He… he loves…_ "Yuugi…" That's when I did it, and I have no regrets.

I took Yuugi in my arms and kissed him passionately, my tongue begging to be allowed in his mouth; he willingly complied. I explored Yuugi's body. And not just with my tongue. My hands became two separate beings; my left hand settled onto Yuugi's backside, petting that cute little ass of his, while my right hand caressed the left side of his face, my arm holding him up, lest he fall back. We finally broke the kiss to breath and stared at each other, breathing heavily. "Ryou, that was… wow."

"Too much?" I asked, leaning against the bathroom door.

I made a kind of squeal/squeak as Yuugi pressed against me, kissing me with as much ferocity as I had. "Not nearly enough."

I smiled and pulled Yuugi to my couch, sitting him in my lap as I laid down. "Ai'shiteru, Yuugi."

Yuugi cuddled against me and kissed my cheek. "Ai'shiteru, Ryou."

**-x-**

**MALIK**

After twenty minutes of going no where, I pulled my cycle up to Rainbow Paradise. I helped Mokuba off my motorcycle and walked up to the help desk, taking a white key card from Otogi. Mokuba and I stood in the elevator in awkward silence. _Enjoy it,_ I though, glancing down at Mokuba, who cried silently and kept wiping tears away. _I might not be here to help you next time_. I slashed the key card through the lock in front of the white door once we were out of the elevator. Mokuba took in a small breath as the door opened. "Calm down, we're just going to talk." _That's right, Mokuba's never been up to Crystal Point._ Crystal Point was like a miniature house; sofa, chairs, kitchenette, bathroom, the basics. Its décor was rather bland, everything was white. Then again, one doesn't really focus on their surroundings when they're fucking like rabbits. "I think we have some ice cream," I said, taking the first step. "Any kind in particular you want?"

"Mint chocolate chip, please," Mokuba answered softly. He sat on the sofa and wrapped his arms around his knees, taking steady breaths between his knees.

I came back and tapped Mokuba gently, smiling as I handed him his ice cream. "Let's talk, Mokuba." I sat beside him, twirling the straw nervously in my iced tea. "I know it's hard, but you'll feel better."

"I don't want to talk," Mokuba replied. He made circles in his ice cream with his spoon before breaking down and crying again.

"Oh Mokuba…" I took him into my arms and rocked him slowly on my lap, petting him reassuringly and whispering comfort. "It's okay, Ryuu-chan, we'll get everything worked out with Seto, I promise. Do you want to stay here with me tonight?"

"Nii-san hates me…"

"That's not true, Ryuu-chan," I said strongly. "You're Seto's life, he could never hate you. You above all people should know that." It felt strange to hold Mokuba like that, I mean, we cuddled and kissed before; hell, I almost got into his pants once, but it was never like this. This was different… it felt almost like love.

Mokuba and I had a strange relationship. It started once Battle City was over and when Rashid, Isis and I began our new lives. We got an apartment in Domino and Rashid and myself got our first jobs. Rashid and I were working at Hot Topic. I was heading to the bathroom on my break when I heard all the commotion. I don't want to think about what might've happened if I hadn't shown up…

"**You're a pretty boy, aren't you?"**

"**Yeah, I bet he has a real sweetheart waiting for him."**

"**I wonder if they'd mind if we took him for a spin?"**

**There was a crowd of street trash around Mokuba in the bathroom. They got him in a corner and made a path as the 'leader' came up. "Now now, boys. Is this anyway to treat our guest?" He came closer to Mokuba and touched his cheek. "Don't worry, gorgeous," he whispered. "It won't hurt that bad."**

"**Are you sure?" One of the idiots had leaned his lead pipe against the wall and I put it to better use: knocking Mr. Smooth out cold. "Anyone else want to try something?" I asked menacingly, standing between them and Mokuba. I spun the pipe like I did my Millennium Rod and kicked their leader in his jewels. "Well?" Let's just say, those thugs have great posture for people without spines. I dropped the pipe and kneeled in front of Mokuba, he was quietly sniffling. "It's okay now, little one… they're gone."**

"**I'm not that little," Mokuba interjected. **

"**Little enough," I replied. "Come on, let's go before sleeping beauty wakes up." I took Mokuba back to Hot Topic with me and got a wicked idea. "You know what you need, Ryuu-chan?"**

"**Ryuu-chan?" Mokuba inquired skeptically.**

"**You need… a makeover," I continued. "A new look. Something besides stripes, lots of black, maybe some eyeliner."**

"**You want me to look like Yami?" Mokuba asked.**

"**I didn't say anything about leather," I replied. "Come on, let me show you around." I took his hand and shoved him into the dressing room, tossing random pieces of clothes through the curtain. "Try these on."**

"**This isn't me, Malik," Mokuba protested from behind the veil. "And why are you trying to change my clothes?"**

"**Listen, everyone has their own style." I came in the booth with three more outfits tucked under my arm. "Kaiba is casual businessman, Jou is street punk, Yami and Yuugi are leather worshippers, and Ryou is a frickin' school boy. I am not letting you leave this store in your little-boy clothes."**

"**What about the customer always being right?" Mokuba remarked.**

"**I have the right to waive your judgment," I retorted, reaching for a shirt. "Now put it on before I force it on you." I, against Mokuba's complaining and fidgeting, got him out of his yellow vest and blue striped shirt. "Now for the other one…" I held a black tee out.**

"**Get that away from me!" Mokuba cried out.**

**By now, I assumed there was a crowd outside the stall, wondering what the hell all the yelling was about. And our shouting didn't help the situation. **

"**It'll fit, just hold still."**

"**No way am I letting you touch me with that thing!"**

"**Stop wiggling or you might tear it."**

"**Ow, stop pulling my hair!"**

"**Alright, let's try this then."**

"**LET GO OF MY PANTS!"**

"**Great Horus, it's not going to kill you."**

"**Stop doing that!"**

"**I didn't break anything."**

"**Get that off of me!"**

"**Stop being such a baby, it'll only get worse if you struggle."**

**By then, the mall security was called and they opened the curtain without a second thought. Let's just say, the crowd saw what they didn't expect. **

**Mokuba wore a black short sleeved t-shirt with navy blue fishnet underneath. Deep blue jeans accented his legs and his hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail. I even gave him one of my earrings to wear (I pierced his left ear amidst the commotion). "So, how do feel, Ryuu-chan?" I asked, thoroughly pleased with myself.**

"**I… I…" He looked at himself in the mirror and beamed. "I love it!"**

That's how it started. A simple wardrobe change blossomed into a relationship, or so it seemed. Mokuba and I were never really touchy-feely around each other; hand holds, snuggling before we went to sleep, which was quite often, but never anything this serious, this real. "It's okay, my dragon," I said, stroking his hair and comforting him as best I could. "We'll get this straightened out. I can't stand to see you like this."

"Thank you, Malik," Mokuba replied, his tears finally stopping. He lifted his head from my chest and looked so innocent and young, like an angel with a broken wing.

I still don't know what came over me, but I saw myself, like an out-of-body experience, hold Mokuba tightly and capture him in a kiss. Not one of our passing kisses, like a quickie before I dropped him off at school or went in for my shift, not a rushed one like he'd be late getting home, but a real kiss. I held onto him passionately and only broke the bond so both of us could breath. I embraced him tightly and he clung to me like a child after a nightmare. _So this is what it feels like… what it truly is…_ I lowered my head to Mokuba's ear and whispered so softly, I barely heard my own profession. "I love you, my sweet dragon."


	8. Hane Hirogetai

_Disclaimer_: Kairan Akiyama is not the owner YGO, that title belongs to Kazuki Takahashi (lucky bastard). Arigatou-hamster to Raven-san for beta-ing.

"…" – talking

_italics_ – thoughts

… – emphasized

/…/ – hikari to yami

_/italics/_ – yami to hikari

-_italics_- – song lyrics (all songs are from "Fallen" CD by _Evanescence_)

"**..." **– flashback (Chap. 7 and 8)

**-x-**

_Arigatou_-hamsters, sugoi!

**BlueEyesWhiteDragonTamer**: Who has been reviewing since chapter 5, consistency, yay! (hug) Yus, Kuba-chan had a sad moment, but I made up for it, ne? Oh, Seto/Jou is coming up soon, just wait a little longer. XP. Sorry about the switching like crazy, it's just how I wrote then. But yus, I do final shifts in this and the last. I hope you enjoy the rest of SILY. Ph33r the fluff!

**M.S.K**: Yus, totally random. Are you still reading?

**sarcasm480**: Cookies, yay! (glomp) Aw, the kawaii Yuugi eyes… (melts) Anyway, this is an extended chapter, so it's a bit longer (not by much). One more to go!

**littlefiction**: The first person to review chapter 4, yay! (seriously, no love for chapter 4) Anyway, yus more consecutive-ness, yay! I didn't think Malik/Mokuba would work, but hey, there you go. Haha, Seto's young ward. Maybe I should try a sentai fic next…

**-x-**

Enjoy the ride.

If I could say "I love You"

**CHAPTER EIGHT: **Hane Hirogetai

(extended)

**BAKURA**

_What the hell is that sound?_ Ryou's alarm clock was going off like a mechanical chicken; damn alarm. "Ryou, wake up and shut that stupid thing off!" I shouted from the couch. I covered my ears with a pillow and threw something at Ryou's bedroom door. "Get up, dammit!"

The alarm finally stopped chirping and a groggy Ryou stepped out from his room. "Ohayo, Bakura," he said as he regained consciousness. "Your week's almost over, one more day."

I snorted from inside my couch fort. "Like Hell it is, one more day then freedom!"

"So are you going to help around more often or do I have to do this again?" Ryou asked, fixing himself some coffee.

"We'll see, won't we?" I replied. I collapsed my couch fort and made it into the kitchen, shoving a box of cereal into Ryou's hand. "There, don't eat the box."

"You seem in a rush, yami." Ryou got out a bowl and poured some cereal. "What are you planning?"

"As if it's any of your damn business. Did you ever finish that project you and Porcupine were working on?" I scrounged through the fridge and pulled out some congealing spaghetti. "Ew, disgusting."

"His name isn't 'Porcupine', and yes, we did finish." Ryou finished his breakfast and downed a second cup of coffee. "Have dinner ready when I get back from school, and fix something big."

"What, you're actually going to eat like a normal person today?" I wrinkled my nose as I sent the spaghetti to its maker. "You'll get dinner if I feel like cooking it. I've been burnt seven times on that damn stove."

"Well don't use the stove, then," Ryou suggested. "Yuugi's coming over for dinner, so fix something that won't kill him."

"Whatever," I snorted, throwing the plate into the sink. "Once today is over, don't expect me to be so nice in the morning."

"Yes, I know, this is just part of the agreement." Ryou came behind me and hugged me tightly, kissing my cheek. "Have fun with Yami today."

"And what exactly does –" I turned around and he was already in his uniform. _When did he do that!_ "Whatever. Don't hold your breath for anything fancy." I waited for the door to close before I chuckled to myself. "I must say, the boy stands up a lot better now that he has a backbone." I went to the sink and started to run some hot water. 'So he's with Yuugi then…" I picked up the plate and got a washcloth. "It's about damn time he had someone to love, stupid hikari." I chuckled again as I got the detergent. "I guess I'll fix something nice… as a thank you present. Without you Ryou, I wouldn't have met Yami…" I put the clean plate on the rack to dry and headed to Ryou's room. "Now to find something to wear…"

**-x-**

**YUUGI**

"I still can't believe you and Kaiba!" I held the phone in place with my chin and pulled my pants on. "So it was just a game at first, but now… that's great, Jou, I'm really happy for you!" I pulled too hard on my pants and fell on the bed. "Look, we'll talk at school, okay? Yeah, I wanna hear all about it." I hung up and buttoned my pants. Yami came in from the shower, a towel draped over his shoulders. "Ohayo, Yami. I just heard from Jou that he and Kaiba are dating."

"That's… different," Yami answered, drying his hair.

"No less different than seeing a pharaoh and tomb robber all over each other at a club," I smiled. "You two look so cute together."

"It's nothing to read into, hikari. We're just friends."

"Uh-huh," Yuugi laughed. "A few weeks ago, you wouldn't be caught dead in the same country with Bakura, and now you two are all over each other like… like…"

"You and Ryou?" Yami suggested, his eyebrow raised.

"Oh, look at the time," I said, slipping my jacket on. "I'm gonna be late for school… ja ne, Yami!" I ran downstairs, waving bye to Grandpa and snatching a piece of toast before coasting out the door. _That project is finally out of the way… I wonder how Jou and Seto's turned out…_

**-x-**

"And some still believe that written on his tombstone is 'Hic iacet Arthurus, rex quondam rexque futurus': here lies Arthur, the once and future king." Ryou and I took our bows and moved to sit down when the lunch bell rang. "A bit too late," I muttered as we joined the stampede to the cafeteria. Ryou and I went to our usual table and Jou pulled up not too shortly. "So where is he?" I asked, surprised by my own excitement.

"He's not coming," Jou said sadly, pushing his tray away. "We broke up."

"This morning? But you sounded so happy, Jou," I said. "I don't understand, why would he just…"

"I don't want to talk about it," Jou replied, standing up. "I'm gonna go think, I'll see you at class."

"Oh that's horrible, Jou!" I cried. But as I watched him leave, I had a strange shiver. _Something about this isn't right._

**-x-**

**MOKUBA**

I tapped my pencil anxiously as I watched the second hand tick away. _It's only 12:45. Why does today have to be so long?_ "Hurry up, you stupid clock," I hissed softly. I couldn't keep my mind on schoolwork, not today of all days. It was the 6-month anniversary of Malik and mine's relationship. Yeah, sweet innocent Mokuba Kaiba got a boyfriend before his big brother. And not only that, he was probably going to be the first to, for lack of a better phrase, take his rite of passage. I'd stayed up all night planning how our perfect date would go and it was just starting to get to me. I began to nod off and started to remember when Malik and I first started our meaningless tryst. Who knew it'd blossom into true love:

"**So how have you and your brother been holding up?" I asked. Malik was treating me to ice cream after his shift at Hot Topic. It was strange how we had become so casual with each other. No more than two months or so ago, he was a crazed maniac trying to take over the world and rule as Pharaoh. Now he was just this really cute foreign guy that worked at Hot Topic. **

"**Quite good, actually," Malik replied as he sipped his iced tea. "The job's great, we get to meet a lot of new people, but…"**

"**But?"**

**Malik swirled his straw around and looked into his glass. "I just… I just want something with more excitement. I mean, I love my job at Hot Topic, I really do, but… it's just so routine. I go in, help out customers, ring up their purchases, go home, and then it starts again the next day. It's easy for Rashid, he's a create of habit, but I want change. I want to be the one person in the entire world that spontaneously gets set aflame. I want those fires to burn into my very soul and unleash my full potential. I want that intoxicating sensation of realization as I soar above everything and become all that I dream!" Malik looked around and realized that he was standing on the food court table. He blushed fiercely and climbed down. "But that's not going to happen…" he meekly spun his straw again. "Not anytime soon, anyway."**

**If only everyone in the world were silent, you could truly hear your heart break for another. I sat in thought as I watched Malik fall deeper into his despair, searching for something, anything to bring back his smile. I don't know when it finally came to me, but that dying ray of hope shone brightly at last. "There's a new building downtown," I said helpfully. "It's called Rainbow Paradise and there's going to be all kinds of different jobs there. It's twelve different levels and each level has its own job to do. If you worked there, you'd be surrounded by excitement. At least, that's what the want-ads say."**

"**Let's check it out anyway," Malik said, starting to sound like his old self. "At least then we'll know if it's all hype or not."**

**I didn't see Malik for a week after our talk. Every time I went past Hot Topic, he wasn't there. One of the regulars eventually clued me in on Malik's new employment: Rainbow Paradise. I finally managed to check out the place first hand and man, I was impressed. The ads didn't do the place justice, and I knew that somewhere, Malik was in there getting closer to his dream. I made my way to Chamber Six and arrived just in time for the floor show; it was beyond words. I caught up with Malik after the show and he was glad to see me.**

"**Mokuba, I owe you big time for this!" Malik smiled, really smiled at me. He hugged me tightly couldn't stop saying "thank you." "This is more than I thought it could be, and you're the one that brought me here. I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you."**

"**You could try right now," I replied, feeling confident in my strange surrounding. **

"**And what do you want me to do?" Malik asked.**

**I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him fully on the lips, feeling his mouth open to mine. I finally pulled away, both of us breathing rather hard. It took me a few moments before I could speak clearly. "I want… I want you to do that again."**

The teacher slammed his ruler down on my desk. "Mr. Kaiba, what's the answer to the question?"

I shouted, "42!" on impulse. Idiot, you're not in math class. The class laughed as my teacher rolled his eyes and strode back to the chalkboard. I looked at the clock again and sighed. 1:03… only one hour and twelve minutes to go. It was going to be a long hour.

**-x-**

**MALIK**

I checked my watch for the seventh time. Still 2:14. _Damn._ I tapped my foot impatiently. _One more damn minute then…_ An avalanche of pre-teens cascaded down the steps of Domino Junior High. I searched the crowd for the one I could take home and shouted to him. "Mokuba, Seto wants you home A.S.A.P!"

"I gotta go guys, see ya!" Mokuba called to his friends. He made it to my cycle and put on his helmet. "Do you think they bought it?"

"Maybe if I came in a limo, had sunglasses, and said 'Mr. Kaiba'," I laughed. "So where to, Ryuu-chan?"

"To the stars!" Mokuba ordered.

"As you wish, my sweet dragon." I stole a kiss from Mokuba before gunning the engine and going wherever our hearts led us.


	9. Toki wo Koetai

_Disclaimer_: Kairan Akiyama is not the owner YGO, that title belongs to Kazuki Takahashi (lucky bastard). Arigatou-hamster to Raven-san for beta-ing.

"…" – talking

_italics_ – thoughts

… – emphasized

**-x-**

Kairan: I just want to thank all the reviewers who've given me feedback and the anonymous readers who didn't. . It was fun to post this, and I hope everyone enjoyed themselves.

**LEMON, WHEE!**

**-x-**

_Arigatou_-hamsters, sugoi!

**Ice-Phoenix13**: You envy _me_? Wow, that doesn't happen everyday, I feel all warm and fuzzy inside now. The story behind "42!"… I once shouted "12!" when given the choice of a number between one and ten. But 42 is funnier, so yes/no, I didn't know about Hitchhiker's at the time, but I can say that now. XP. I hope you enjoy this chapter; it is the last one, after all.

**Littlefiction**: I like Ryuu-chan too. Kinda bounces of Seto's 'dragon-ness' and makes Mokuba the 'chibi-dragon'. And as I see it, Ryuu-chan and Kuba-chan are better nicknames than "Mokie". XP.

**BlueEyesWhiteDragonTamer**: Haha, drown in the fluff! Actually, the Malik/Mokuba scene from chap. 7 was re-written at least three times, it had been originally…darker. Mokuba attempted to give up his virginity, but Malik was all "jailbait, not happening". I think my friend Misao got that, it being handwritten and all. **So anyway!** Enjoy the end.

**-x-**

_Thank you for letting me share with you._

If I could say "I love You"

**CHAPTER NINE:** Toki wo Koetai

(extended)

**YAMI**

_It's 3:28…_ I glared at my watch and cracked my knuckles. _Where the hell are you? _I smiled as a familiar crown of white hair swaggered between the dancers and found its way to my booth. "About time, Baku-kun, you're late." I flashed him my watch as if that'd make him feel guilty. "Where were you?"

"Ryou's having a date tonight, so I went through the entire place and eliminated all forms of bacteria." Bakura dropped beside me and fell into my lap. "I'm exhausted."

"Too exhausted to dance?" I asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Fuck you. I'm tired, dammit." Bakura growled as he sat up. "Plus I still have to fix dinner, clean up after that, and I have you to deal with. Give me a break, I need to rest."

"Well, you should've thought about that before meeting up with me," I smiled, leaning down and capturing a kiss. "By the time I'm through with you, you'll really want to make that couch fort of yours impregnable."

**-x-**

**RYOU**

"Shouldn't we be a bit worried about where Bakura is?" Yuugi asked as he laid on my lap.

I shook my head against my better judgment. "He'll get here when he gets here." I smiled as an idea crossed my mind. Or rather, it crept up and whispered evilly. "Yuugi, would you like to play a game while we wait?"

"Alright, what do you have in mind?" Yuugi asked.

**-x-**

"Hikari, why are you tied up and shirtless?"

"Are those my handcuffs, Ryou?"

"Hi Yami, hi Bakura. Ryou and I are playing Native Sacrifice," Yuugi beamed. "Wanna play too?"

I felt my blush coming as Yami went over to untie Yuugi from the kitchen chair and looked at the ground intently as Bakura came up to me. "They were just lying around and I have no clue what came over me, yami," I stammered. "We got bored waiting for you and –"

Bakura rose a hand to my lips and stopped me. "Don't make an excuse for it, it's not needed." He smirked to Yami who was hugging a now fully dressed and chattering Yuugi. "Why don't we all go out to eat or something, Yami's buying."

Yami nodded in agreement then blanched. "I'm what now?"

"RYOU!" Yuugi grabbed me from behind and swung around so we faced each other. "This is great, we're all together now. It's just too bad about Jou and Kaiba."

"Maybe it's for the best, Yuugi," I suggested, giving Yuugi a quick kiss. _I do wonder if Jou's alright though. Maybe he has something to keep his mind off Seto._

**-x-**

**SETO**

A few weeks ago, I couldn't stand the mere thought of Katsuya Jonouchi being in the same room as myself. Now we sat in my room on my bed, like old friends or something. Their first born, barely out of the nest, was about to cross the threshold into relationships, the defining moment in love through-out the ages… sex. _My parents' must be spinning in their graves right about now._ Okay, so maybe it's not the defining moment, but dammit, why shouldn't I justify it? Once I realized my, for lack of a better word, physical interest in Jonouchi, I began to observe him: notice his habits, evaluate his likes and dislikes, take into account the numerous facets of his being. I approached the situation more as a business venture than a possible relationship. I didn't want to get hurt, I still don't want to get hurt, but I think I might be ready to take that next step. I hope I am.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked, playing the innocent.

"I'm up for anything," Jou answered, kicking his feet like Mokuba does at the dentist office.

"Well, I bought you something this weekend," I admitted, reaching under my bed and pulling out a large box. "I saw it, and well…" _Damn it, I'm blushing…Wait, so is he!_

"That's funny, I kinda bought you something too…" Jou went over to my computer chair and took a large box off the seat.

"How can you 'kinda' buy something?" I asked, my eyebrow raised.

"You know what I mean! Just open it!" Jou's face was turning a pale red.

"Only if you open mine," I replied. We traded boxes and opened them simultaneously. "Jou, it's beau –" I couldn't talk anymore.

Jou launched himself at me, pushing me into the pillow and headboard. His hot, wanting lips burnt my own and neck as he attacked me with his love. I started to laugh as he continued to have his way with me. He stopped for a moment to breath as he undid my shirt. "What's so funny?"

"Your fashion sense," I chuckled. I caught him off guard and pinned him to my sheets, my legs straddled across his own. "And this is irony." I bent down and captured his lips, his mouth willingly opening to my own and allowing me to explore him. My hands hastily removed all of our confining garments and furthered their exciting activity of discovering Jou's body. I hugged him closely, my fingers tracing circles under his back and making him arch up against me. "What do you want me to do?" I asked uncharacteristically soft.

"Whatever… you want," Jou replied, locked in bliss.

"Alright," I kissed him again and moved my hands from his back. "Let me know if something hurts."

"Believe me, you'll be the first to know," Jou smiled, kissing my cheek. He spread out his arms and legs in a submissive stance. "Have at me."

"With pleasure." I kissed Jou tenderly again before going in for the kill. My hands circled his nipples, first slowly and barely then in tightly and quickly. I licked one of my index fingers and continued to toy with his hardening nipple as my mouth descended upon the second, my teeth grazing the flesh. Jou moaned and bucked beneath me, his firm arousal brushing against mine. "Be patient, my sweet Akai," I whispered heatedly. "More enjoyable than the hunt is the chase."

"They're the same thing," Jou whined. "Fuck me now."

"Not all the time," I replied. "And no, you said 'whatever you want', and dammit, right now I want to make you scream with fury." I gently nipped at his head, causing him to rush upward. "Give me your passion, Jou. I want to have your fire and be the ember that makes it burn." I bit at his neck and held his member in my hands, stroking it gently and yet with enough force. He moaned louder, arching his back again and pushing more of himself into my hands. I kissed him roughly and attacked his neck again, leaving a mark. "I think I've tortured you enough, Akai." I spread Jou's legs wide and licked at his entrance, he already bucking and whimpering impatiently. "Calm down, Akai, I'm trying to savor the moment."

"Savor this!" Jou pushed his length into my open mouth and moaned louder than I thought possible.

_Damn…_ I couldn't think anymore, my thoughts were stolen in a frozen instant of pure ecstasy. Jou writhed underneath me and it took all my will power not to finish him off there. I moved my lips up and down him, my tongue leaving a wet trail. He only moaned louder and started swearing about how I was a sadist, but none of that mattered anymore. Jou was all mine, and I was his; nothing anyone could ever do would change that. I lost track of the time, and when Jou finally came (to soon, in my taste) he all but tackled me in revenge. "You've been waiting all night for this, haven't you?" I asked, the last remnants of his seed on my lips. I reached up and kissed him, feeling his tongue flicker out and taste himself; he made an approving sound, he must've liked it. I rose my hands and got a tight grip on his arms. "If you want me, you're going to have to fight me."

"I somehow figured you'd put up a fight," Jou began. He reached over to his jacket and pulled out some handcuffs. I didn't even get to protest before he slapped them over my wrists and bound me to my headboard. "So I came prepared. I hope you like to hear yourself scream, Aoiro."

"You wouldn't…" Jou just smiled at me. I couldn't help but laugh. "You son of a bitch…" I couldn't talk anymore, my mouth was pre-occupied. _I love you, Jou._

**-x-**

**JOU**

My lips were crushed against Seto's. _Put me through hell, we'll see how you like it_. I broke the kiss and bite his neck, leaving a rather large mark on the left side. "There, now if anyone else tries to touch you, I'm kicking their ass."

"That's not a very nice thing to say, Akai," Seto rebuked me from below.

"It's the truth though," I replied, kissing him again. "And don't break out of those handcuffs, they didn't come cheap." I didn't give him any chance to come up with a smart-ass remark for that one and latched into his right nipple. He more or less grunted loudly against my cold tongue and hissed when I pinched his left one. I closed my eyes and tasted every part of Seto, starting from his chest to his tip. I ran my tongue along the inside of his thigh, which made him squirm and make a deeper grunt. _So you're trying not to scream, huh? I can deal._ I lifted Seto from atop the bed and laid beneath him, my length poking at his cute little ass. He made a different sound when I started pumping him from behind. "You alright up there, Aoiro?" I asked, my breath hot on the back of his neck.

"Just fine, Akai. But I warn you," he threatened lustily, "Once I'm out of these cuffs, you're in for hell."

"Who said I was unlocking you tonight," I smirked from beneath him. "You're in my world now, Seto." I tightened by grip on him slightly and hastened the speed I was doing him. Just when it felt like he was going to cross the line, I came out from beneath him and dipped inside him with my tongue. That made him yelp. _Getting closer._ "Wait here, love."

"I'm fucking handcuffed, what else can I do?" Seto asked. 'And where are you going anyway?"

"Not too far," I smiled. I came back with a blindfold and another box. Seto tried to avoid the bandage, but there's only so far you can move around in handcuffs. "Now don't freak, alright? It's not like I'm gonna set you on fire or something." I reached into the box. "Get ready."

Seto screamed as something cold penetrated his member. "Fuck, Jou, what the hell is that!"

"I'm not telling," I replied haughtily. I took it out of him and put it in my mouth, swirling it around. Once I felt the warm heat/cold ice ratio was good, I took as much of Seto as I could (which is quite a lot) into my mouth and gave him the best blowjob he ever had.

I still don't think he knows that it was a grape popsicle.

**-owari-**


	10. To Cast Aside with Eyes Shut Tight

_Disclaimer_: Kairan Akiyama is not the owner YGO, that title belongs to Kazuki Takahashi (lucky bastard).

"…" – talking

_italics_ – thoughts

**-x-**

Kairan: Apparently I didn't give my buddy Misao the scrapped Malik parts of chapter seven, "Itooshii Hito no Tame ni". So here it is, a bonus chapter. XD.

**SHOUNEN-AI WHEE!**

**-x-**

Enjoy the ride.

If I could say "I love You"

**OMAKE:** To Cast Aside with Eyes Shut Tight

**  
MALIK**

I stood in the elevator in awkward silence. _Enjoy it_, I thought, glancing down at Mokuba, who cried silently and kept wiping tears away. _I might not be here to help you next time._ The door opened and I heard Mokuba take in a small breath. "Calm down, we're just going to talk." _That's right; Mokuba's never been up to Crystal Point._ Crystal Point was like a miniature house; sofa, chairs, kitchenette, bathroom, the basics. Its décor was very bland, everything was white; then again, one doesn't really focus on their surroundings when they're at it like rabbits. Mokuba and I steered clear of the bedroom, I was worried about what he'd do in his mind set. _Liar, you want him and are afraid you can't control yourself_. "I think I have some ice cream," I said, taking the first step. "Any kind in particular you want?"

"Mint Chocolate Chip, please" Mokuba answered softly. He sat on the sofa and wrapped his arms around his knees, taking steady breaths between his knees.

I came back and tapped Mokuba gently, smiling as I handed him his ice cream. "Let's talk, Mokuba." I sat beside him twirling the straw nervously in my iced tea. "I know it's hard, but you'll feel better."

"I'd rather not," Mokuba answered, staring into his ice cream like it would make the world go away. "Can't we just sit here and enjoy each other's company?"

"We need to talk, Mokuba," I repeated, getting up to sit across from him. I made a soft sound as Mokuba grabbed my wrist and pulled me down onto the sofa, lying on top of me and lips precariously close to mine. "I don't want to go back, Malik Let me stay here you, forever." His lips hesitantly touched mine before drawing courage and demanding entrance into my mouth.

I just lied there, letting Mokuba have his way with me, enjoying it. _No, it's not fair, make him stop_. I broke the kiss and tried talking sense into Mokuba. "Mokuba –" He kissed me again, more needy this time, "Mokuba, stop."

He tore away from my mouth, clinging like a sleeping child dreaming of nightmares. "Malik, I want you," he said, his voice soft, seductive. "Make me forget everything, Malik. I just want to see you, to be a part of you…" He stopped, choking on sobs. "He hates me now, doesn't he?"

"Oh," I cooed, hugging Mokuba closely. "Oh Mokuba, Seto could never hate you." I picked him up, petting him affectionately and laying him on the bed. "Take a nap; just get your mind off everything." I kissed his forehead and wiped his tears away. "I'll get you and you'll see, Seto could never hate you."

"Thank you, Malik."

I nodded and closed the door, smiling to myself as Mokuba sighed contently, giving in to sleep. I sat on the couch, taking a sip of my tea. My cell phone rang and I nearly jumped in surprise. "Hello?"

"Malik, where are you?"

"Hey Kisamaki." I looked out the window and saw the rain come down. "No, my little dragon is going to the nest. I still need the handcuffs." I smiled took a spoonful of Mokuba's ice cream. "What do you mean Bakura has them?"

An uneventful hour went by, the rain turning into a storm and quickly dispersing and turning into soft rain. I went to the bedroom and sat beside Mokuba. _You're so beautiful, Mokuba. I hope you know that_. I absentmindedly stroked his head, twirling stray hairs. "I love you, Mokuba."

"I know."

I tried my surprise as Mokuba's arms wrapped around me and pulled me atop his lithe thirteen year old body. "Feel better?"

"A whole lot better," he smiled cuddling against me.

"I'm gonna get you home, okay? But before I do…" I sat up, pulling Mokuba into my arms and kissed him passionately, holding him closer as my hands danced on his back. "We'll be like this again in a few years, I promise." We walked to my motorcycle in silence and enjoyed each other's company. I pulled up to the Kaiba estate, it looking more like a dreaded haunted house on a cliff by the second. "Hurry in, before you catch a cold."

"I won't forget this, Malik," Mokuba promised. He kissed my cheek and ran inside, into the outstretched arms of a loving brother, I hoped.

I gunned my engine and turned my back on the Kaiba estate, hearing the distinct sound of metal fall onto wet pavement. I wasn't coming back.

_-owari-_

Kairan: And thus If I could say "I love You" is concluded. Again. This had a more tragic ending, i.e. Malik leaving his house-key copy behind and riding out of Mokuba's life. I liked it, but wanted a happy ending and so it was scrapped. Man, I wish I could still write like this…DX. (cries)

So what'd ya think?


End file.
